Chocolate Cookie
by greenlilies
Summary: ¿Qué era ese cosquilleo es su estómago? Y, ¿por qué era producido cada vez que Remus Lupin se topaba con ella en los largos pasillos del Cuartel?  Drabble.


**Disclaimer: **Todo el de Jotaká.

**Summary: **¿Qué era ese cosquilleo en su estómago? Y, ¿por qué se producía cada vez que Remus Lupin se topaba con ella en los largos pasillos del Cuartel? Drabble.

**Nota: **No sé en qué tiempo se empezó a utilizar Grimmauld Place como cuartel general de la Orden, así que evité nombrar el lugar. Esto es más o menos entre _El Prisionero de Azkaban_ y _El Cáliz de Fuego._

**Nota II: **No le presten atención a la nevera/refrigerador que hay en la cocina. En realidad desconozco cómo los magos guardan su comida.

**Nota III: **La última xDD ¿No creen que Tonks y Lupin hacen la pareja más adorable de la saga? *_*

* * *

><p><strong>Chocolate Cookie.<strong>

— Orden, esta es Nymph-

— ¡No me llames así! —exclamó con desespero, pero él no le prestó atención y siguió como si nada obviamente acostumbrado.

—…adora Tonks. Nymphadora, esta es la Orden del Fénix —Esta vez, la aludida solo gruñó por lo bajo a escuchar su nombre completo.

La sala, antes llena de conversaciones y planes, se quedó en silencio al Moody y esa chica tan extraña de cabello rosado entrar. Todos la miraron desconfiados, una persona tan joven en la Orden siempre era motivo de tal sentimiento, incluso si su mentor era Alastor Moody. Todo el mundo podía usar poción multijugos en estos días, no había excusa. Tonks tuvo que admitir que se sentía un poco intimidada con todas esas personas mirándola de esa manera; sin querer su cabello cambió a rojo.

Hubo una exclamación en general por parte de la Orden.

Moody, al escucharlo, agregó—: Ah, sí, ella es metamorfomaga. Compórtate, Nymphadora.

Él hizo un amago de irse cuando alguien preguntó:

— Eh… ¿cómo sabemos si ella no es solo una mortífago disfrazada? — Ella se sintió bastante molesta, su mentor la paró con un gesto.

Moody levantó una ceja a esto, pero dijo—: Nymphadora no es una mortífago, eso es lo único que necesitan saber de ella. —y con eso, se fue.

Se sentía feliz de saber que Moody confiaba lo suficiente en ella como para defenderla en frente de casi toda la Orden del Fénix; en su mente se lo había imaginado un poco diferente, pero se contentaba con eso. Sonrío y se adentró en la sala.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaban con gran rapidez en el Cuartel de la Orden y Tonks no podía ser más feliz (exceptuando cuando algo se tropezaba en su camino y se golpeaba). Sentía que por fin encajaba en algo que la hacía sentirse satisfecha consigo misma. Cualquiera mago o bruja diría que Hogwarts fue el mejor tiempo de su vida, Tonks les diría que fue el tiempo que estuvo en la Orden.<p>

Lo único que la incomodaba ocasionalmente era Remus Lupin. No sabía el por qué ni el cómo había sucedido, pero ahí estaba. Estaba cuando se cruzaban en los pasillos; estaba cuando él hablaba en una de las reuniones; estaba en todos lados que mirara. Era como una molestia en la parte de atrás del cuello que hacía que su corazón se sobresaltase cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban casualmente.

La respuesta le llegó una tarde de febrero.

Tenía hambre así que bajó a la cocina, no estaba concurrida como esperaba de una casa en donde venían más de cincuenta personas. Remus era el único en la cocina. Al divisarlo, de inmediato y casi inexplicablemente, empezó a sudar, Tonks estaba segura de que él la podía oler desde el otro extremo de la cocina. Él levantó la mirada y le dirigió un saludo amable con la cabeza; comía galletas de chocolates, un gesto extraño para Tonks que no lo conocía muy bien.

Extraño.

Tonks pasó hasta el refrigerador en donde Molly Weasley guardaba las sobras de la cena, las sacó y con un movimiento brusco la varita… salió rodando debajo de la mesa. Remus levantó una ceja cuando ella se agachó junto a sus pies.

— Er, Nymphadora… ¿se te cayó algo?

— Sí, la… —levantando la cabeza, se golpeó con la mesa— ¡ouch! La varita —Tonks se sonrojó sin que él la viera. Remus soltó una risita.

Al irse de la cocina, Remus se paró y dijo—: A este paso nadie te va a dejar cuidar su varita, Nymphadora — Y se fue.

Un grito nacía de su garganta, cuando se volvió a pegar en la cabeza con la mesa. ¡Ya se acordaba en donde había visto a Remus antes! Fue una vez que Sirius y sus amigos visitaron su casa. Ella tenía seis años y ellos diecinueve. Se hacían llamar 'Los Merodeadores'. A Tonks le parecía graciosísimo.

Ese día, Remus estaba sentado en la sala familiar, comiendo también galletas de chocolate (ella recordó, avergonzada) que le gustaba Remus en ese tiempo y por eso, cada vez que él venía a la casa ella lo perseguía hasta que se iban) y hablando con su madre sobre libros y blah, blah, blah.

Esperó a que su madre se fuera y dejara la varita en la mesita de té para agarrarla. Quería impresionarlo haciéndole creer que era una chica grande que podía hacer magia sola. Remus no la vio hasta que la varita salió volando por la ventana y se escuchó un 'crack' muy fuerte.

Remus la miró divertido, como si eso ya lo hubiese presenciado antes—: A este paso nadie te va a dejar su varita, Tonks.

Ella le miró. Se sentía entre sorprendida, avergonzada y feliz; eran las primeras palabras que él le dirigía directamente. Su recuerdo terminó cuando escuchó a Moody llamándola desde la sala (extrañamente sonaba igual que su madre ese día); Remus se había ido ya a hacer sus cosas.

Moody la volvió a llamar –con más impaciencia en la voz– se arregló la ropa, agarró la varita y fue a donde Moody la llamaba. Tonks deseó que ojalá Remus no se acordara de aquello, ya se sentía lo suficientemente avergonzada sin que él lo hiciera.

Pero algo le decía que Remus Lupin no era olvidadizo.


End file.
